Xuanyuan
Techniques ''- The Heavenly Dragon with Burning Scales '' * Origin -''' Obtained in Chapter-5 by Yin Zhenluo'' * Class -' Tian Class'' ''- The Five Taloned Dragon Origin - Obtained in Chapter-12 by Yin Zhenluo'' ''Class -''' Tian Class'' '''''Moves * Heavenly Dragon Walk - Movement Technique'' * ''Heavenly Dragon Revealed - Offensive Technique'' * ''Killing Talons of Heavenly Dragon - Offensive Technique'' ''- Devouring Technique (Ch-15)'' This yellow class, but it could become a tao class technique.But one have to keep devouring in order to achieve that. Not everyone can learn it, only the body born of all creation. ''- The Heavenly Dragon (Ch-27)'' "The Heavenly Dragon" was way to refine bone also a fighting art with incredible power. ''Skills :-'' * ''Bone Crushing Fist - The technique taught him the weakest points of the human body. It also taught him how to reconstruct bones after breaking them. * Fist of the Heavenly Dragon * Heavenly Dragon Descent * Dragon of the Flying Clouds * Heavenly Dragon's Tail * Heavenly Dragon's Reverse * Heavenly Dragon's Pearl * Heavenly Dragon Surging into the Sky * The Heavenly Dragon Refining Marrows * Heavenly Dragon Breaking Ground * Heavenly Dragon Swinging Tail ''- The Heavenly Dragon's Long Strike '(Ch-36) "''The Heavenly Dragon's Long Strike" was way to refine Veins also a fighting art with incredible power. * Heavenly Dragon’s Burning Veins - '''Way to refine Veins * ''Heavenly Dragon Swims - Movement Technique'' * ''Heavenly Dragon's Mountain * Heavenly Dragon’s Head Strike - '''It was the most powerful move in the Heavenly Dragon’s long strike * Heavenly Dragon Swinging Tail * Heavenly Dragon’s Pierce ''- The Book of Acquisition '(Ch-48) Power Level {| class="article-table" !Stength !Chapter !Age (Year) |- ! colspan="3" |''Combat Realm'' |- |''1 Bull Force'' |''Ch-1'' |''14'' |- |''2 Bulls Force'' |''Ch-5'' |''-'' |- |''5 Bulls Force'' |''Ch-6'' |''-'' |- |''9 Bulls Force'' |''Ch-7'' |''-'' |- |''10 Bulls Force'' |''Ch-8'' |''-'' |- |''11 Bulls Force'' |''Ch-8'' |''-'' |- |''18 Bulls Force'' |''Ch-9'' |''-'' |- ! colspan="3" |''Warrior Realm'' |- |''24 Bulls Force'' |''Ch-12'' |''-'' |- |''30 Bulls Force'' |''Ch-12'' |''-'' |- |''33 Bulls Force'' |''Ch-13'' |''-'' |- |''49 Bull Force'' |''Ch-14'' |''-'' |- |''54 Bull Force'' |''Ch-16'' |''-'' |- |''70 Bulls Froce'' |''Ch-21'' |''-'' |- ! colspan="3" |''Master Realm'' |- |''99 Bulls Force'' |''Ch-24'' |''-'' |- |150 Bulls Force |Ch-26 |- |- |172 Bulls Force |Ch-28 |- |- |178 Bulls Force |Ch-32 |- |- |199 Bulls Force |Ch-34 |- |- ! colspan="3" |Spiritual Realm |- |5 Dragons Force |Ch-36 |- |- |6 Dragons Force |Ch-37 |- |- |14 Dragons Force |Ch-44 |- |- |26 Dragons Force |Ch-53 |- |- |42 Dragons Force |Ch-67 |- |- |64 Dragons Force |Ch-83 |- |- ! colspan="3" |Wild Realm |- |96 Dragons Force |Ch-89 |- |- |108 Dragons Force |Ch-103 |- |- |180 Dragons Force |Ch-108 |- |- |256 Dragons Force |Ch-118 |- |- |270 Dragons Force |Ch-123 |- |- ! colspan="3" |King Realm |- |360 Dragons Force |Ch-125 |- |- |450 Dragons Force |Ch-136 |- |- |480 Dragons Force |Ch-147 |- |- |620 Dragons Force |Ch-152 |- |- |880 Dragons Force |Ch-157 |- |- |1050 Dragons Force |Ch-174 |- |- |1260 Dragons Force |Ch-175 |- |- |1800 Dragons Force |Ch-184 |- |- |1900 Dragons Force |Ch-198 |- |- |2200 Dragons Force |Ch-203 |- |- |2600 Dragons Force |Ch-209 |- |- ! colspan="3" |Grandmaster Realm |- |4900 Dragons Force |Ch-232 |- |-